Mischief and Chocolate
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: Little Yuki picked up the crayon and ran straight inside while singing a little tune. Full summary inside but it's a good one so hope you enjoy! :-) T for language later on.


Hey everyone! I found this app recently and I thought it was a great app for writing my fanfiction so it should be easier for me to upload now. I don't own any characters or vampire knight and I apologise if anyone may seem ooc in this, so enjoy amigos! :-)

Little Yuki picked up the crayon and ran straight inside while singing a little tune. After eating a strange pill from the chairman's storeroom thinking it was chocolate she mysteriously turns into a 5 year old version of herself. Until the chairman can get a cure he, kaname, zero along with the night class are stuck with the mischievous little girl…

Yuki was enjoying her dream of chocolate and parfait's when she was suddenly awoke by her teacher yelling at her for falling asleep. ''Cross Yuki! If you are going to sleep through every one of my classes than you may find a new class to sleep in! Detention after class! Maybe that will wake you up!'' The class chuckled except zero as she groaned; detention was always so boring.

''Yuki, try not to fall asleep in class heck, even I stayed awake for once. You don't want to be dumber than you already are after all.'' Zero teased his friend and fellow partner. ''Oh Zero, just go before I hit you!'' He left as Yori turned to face her best friend after the quarrel with Zero.

''Yuki, I'll see you at the dorms later than? Of course you'll probably be heading straight back out again for patrol.'' Yori turned to her best friend with a kind of sad but teasing look. ''Yeah, sorry Yori. I'll see you later back in the room before I head out.''

''Look Cross-san, I know classes can seem boring after all I went through the very same thing when I was your age. If the chairman were to find his daughter adopted or not failing it would look bad on the academy and him. I don't think you'd want to disappoint him, hmm?'' Yuki felt a bit of regret, she hasn't looked at it that way but still he was just a boring teacher.

''No sir, I don't think he'd be happy.'' She hung her head but only a little, she did not want the teacher to know how bored she was. ''Well, that's why I think to make it up you will do an extra assignment for me. Your topic will be to write about Cross Academy; show me what you think of the Academy as your home, the things you love here and your friends, maybe even throw some things in about yourself and things around you. Here, take this drawing set to help you. Why not draw something and add a bit of colour.'' What he was proposing didn't sound too bad, it actually sounded like a nice project for once. It wasn't something they were usually given to do so she was actually happy that it wasn't something boring.  
''Thank you sir. I'll try to make it a good piece, it doesn't sound too bad.'' The teacher gave her a smile, and with that he sent her home.

Yuki was walking in the door to the chairman's house when her stomach growled. ''Ugh, I'm hungry!'' She sighed as she set her stuff down when the chairman came out of the living room. ''Oh, Yuki! Finally home, eh? I sent Zero out earlier on a few errands, we're out of groceries so he went to get some more for tonight's dinner. He won't be back until later so you are going to have to hold until then. Thank goodness he managed to stay awake in class today or we'd be cutting into patrol time for tonight's classes. I have some things to do so just go read a book or something.'' He turned around and headed up the stairs as she heaved a big sigh.

''Why do I always have to wait?! I'm hungryyyyyyyyyy nowwwwwwww! Maybe I'll just sneak into his store room to see what he has stashed in there, hehehe.'' She gave a mischievous laugh as she whispered to herself and tiptoed off down the hall into the kitchen to look for the store room.

She went inside and started poking around for any food she could find until finally she found some chocolate(or at least to her anyway). She put in her mouth and began to chew. It was sweet like chocolate but had a funny taste to it. ''Hmm, this is weird chocolate. I've never had anything like it before!'' After she gulped it down she wished she hadn't, she immediately felt funny and very wobbly.. ''I feel weird… ugh..'' She collapsed to floor in a heap oblivious to what was happening to her…

So what did you guys think? I will have my other stories updated ASAP, I just need time to get them written up on my tablet so I can upload them. I promise I should have them done soon, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope everyone will enjoy what's to come. I will have a quiz at the end of each chapter so have fun! QU.1 What occupation did shiki's mother use to have? 


End file.
